Team MAPLE
by Gsusloves
Summary: What happens when you take 4 of Maple Story's heroes and legends, make them work as a team, shake them up a bit, and throw them into the world of Remnant. Join Mihile, Aran, Phantom, and Luminous as they try and to work together and survive the world of RWBY.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N  
**Just a little warning, English and writing are easily my worst class at school. Plus, this is my first story but hopefully with enough trial and error plus your support and criticism it will get better as the story crossover just needed to be made and so I took the first step.

Plus the usual I don't own RWBY or Maple Story in any way, shape, or form. **Enjoy**

**Knight of Light**

"What!"

The blue haired strategist raised an eyebrow due to the knight's like of formality.

"Sorry, WHAT Sir!" exclaimed the blonde hero.

"That's better Mihile now I am sure that I made myself clear"

"Yes sir you did, but what I don't understand is why I have to go to some Academy to learn what you have already taught me for over 8 years of my life! You even told me that I would be ready to take the official knight's test within the year. What did I do to earn such doubt from you that I now have to go train for another 4 years before I can officially become a knight?", the teen's face continuously reddened as his anger grew.

"Calm down Mihile" Neinheart yelled before gaining his usual calm composure. "To be honest, I am just as shocked as you by the Empress decision. If it were up to me I would keep you here and continue your training as planned BUT the order comes directly from Cygnus herself and disobeying her would be a very unwise choice".

"But why now Neinheart? I am so close to knighthood why must it be now?" replied the now deflated teen.

"Because the Empress has been having visions from Shinsoo lately, and judging by her willingness to send one of her most promising knights away for 4 years on such short notice, those visions aren't pretty".

"Well is there any good news in all of this?"

"Yes actually, Odds and Ends have returned from the blacksmith and are in your quarters, along with your ticket to the next airship to Vale".

"Wait a minute, Vale? You don't mean I am headed to..."

"The prestigious Beacon Academy" replied the strategist with a little evil smirk on his lips.

"Well shit".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I decided that Aran and Maha could speak to each other without having to talk out loud. And to save time from writing Aran said or Maha said I just made it so

'…' _= Aran_

''…_.'' = Maha_

Plus the whole usual I do not own or take credit for RWBY or Maple Story.

**Two Souled Warrior**

'_Man I can't believe that I got accepted into Beacon academy! I mean some people work their whole lives for this achievement and I only had to work 2 years for it._'

''_Well you do have quite the unfair advantage Aran; you have worked harder than any of those kids you just have trouble remembering it all_.''

The teen let out a groan. '_Oh come one Maha I was just about to get to the point where I was going to brag about how I am all special and talented but you had to screw that up didn't yah. And holy hell it's colder than a Grimm's heart here!_'

If Maha could this would be the point where he would face palm himself. '_'Well Aran that's what you get for traveling across Tundra instead of just taking an airship to Beacon._''

'_But airships are now fun Maha they take out the adventure and the thrill of traveling! You know a wise man once said it's not about the destination but the journey_.'

''_Yah but you have the easy job! Try telling that to the one you are riding on_.''

"Hey Ryko how you holding up boy" said the enthusiastic snowcapped teen.

"Roof Roof" replied the equally enthusiastic wolf as he was happily trotting in the snow.

'_Haha told you Maha_'

''_Humph he is just a kiss ass._''

HHHHHOOOOOOWWWWWLLLLLL

"That sounds like adventure!" Aran sung that last word.

''_Sounds more like a bitch_...''

Before he could finish his thought a rather angry momma Beowolf tackled Aran off of Ryko.

''_Aran DO A BARREL ROLL_'' and the girl did as she was told and used the momentum from the roll to kick the Beowolf off of her.

"Alright Maha time for work" she yelled as she withdrew the massive pole arm.

The creature of Grimm quickly charged the lass only to be blocked by her weapon. Before she could retaliate a smaller Beowolf caught her off guard and slashed her calf.

"Gahh you jerks! Ryko please distract the momma as I take care of the little ones." She yelled.

Soon the two wolves engaged in a nice dogfight.

Aran started to make quick work of the pups by slashing through them so fluidly it looked more like a dance than a fight. Each swipe moving faster and cutting deeper than the last until Maha started to glow.

"Now Ryko roll over!" The wolf quickly did as he was told tripping the momma Beowolf as well as providing a spring board for Aran. Aran did a quick front flip for style and then swung Maha with enough force to literally obliterate the poor creature.

"Well that sure was fun! And to think that this is only the first day of the Trip!" exclaimed Aran.

''_Yippee Skippy what fun_'' mocked Maha.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **I do not own RWBY or Maple Story nor take credit for them.

**Double Standards**

"You know Lumi, it's quite rare to see a Mage outside of a library", said the eccentric painter.

"well it's not like you see nobility tagging the buildings of Vale often either, isn't that right Mercedes", said a hooded figure.

"Well I won't argue with you there that's for sure, so what brings you here Luminous?" Asked Mercedes.

"Well I have been slacking on my dark training recently and figured the best way to pick up the slack would be to work with the shadows and keep up with an acrobatic free runner"

"Well I only do that to get outa trouble when I am caught tagging. Sorry but you are gonna have to find another way to train".

"Well what if a certain mage egged a cop car on the way over here".

"... You wouldn't dare"

"Try me"

"But you are in the Way of Light you can't do that they would kick you out!"

"No, I just can't get CAUGHT doing that. Which is all the more reason to train harder".

Just them a cop rounded the corner of the alleyway shouting "SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER" before his partner tripped and ran into him knocking them both down.

"Better start running princess!" Yelled Luminous who had already teleported to the building above.

""He is going to need that head start"" Mercedes thought to herself. She quickly sprinted down the alleyway before she double jumped between two buildings to reach the roof. She made use of her speed to pass the Mage.

"Tired already spell boy?" She taunted at him.

He quickly teleported right behind her and said," nope I am training dark magic remember, so I can only use the shadows to teleport".

"Pfft is that your excuse for being too slow to keep up".

"Ha is that what you think? Then how about we make this interesting?"

Mercedes didn't even have to think about it, "Sure lay it on me".

Luminous started to grin, "how about a simple race, whoever reaches the entrance to Junior's Club wins."

"Not that I will need to know, but what is the punishment for the loser?" Mercedes asked while her mind was already thinking about what drinks to get.

"Loser has to open a tab for the both of us for the night". 'Checkmate Mercedes' thought the boy.

"You are so on spell boy", yelled Mercedes as she sprinted off the building.

* * *

"Lumi, you are a piece of Grade A _Garbage_!" Mercedes said while putting special emphasis on the last word.

Luminous raised his hands defensively and said, "What, I never said I could only use YOUR shadow to teleport. But since I tricked you, I will pay for my half of the tab".

"Yay!" shouted Mercedes instantly dropping her bad mood, "now I know training wasn't your only reason for this so what is up?"

"These are what's up" Lumi said as he handed two envelopes to Mercedes.

"Oooooh are these the letters that will finally confess your undying love for me?" she asked playfully.

The boy tried to hide his quick blush but she caught a glimpse of it.

"No just check who they are from and you will understand" he said a bit flustered.

"Are these what I think they are?" she said in amazement.

"Acceptance Letters to Beacon? Yes, yes they are" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **I do not own RWBY or Maple Story. Enjoy

**The Card Shark**

High above the sky of Vale a certain a certain blonde was watching the news in his luxurious airship, Lumiere.

"Roman Torchwick mastermind thief continuous to avoid authorities after several robberies of large dust shipments. If spotted he is believed to be armed and dangerous so do not confront him at any costs. Just contact the authorities at a moment's notice." said the newscaster.

'So this is my competition for Vale?' thought Phantom as he raised his eyebrow and shut off the hologram. "I love this place!" He yelled suddenly.

"I beg your pardon Sir?" asked the butler.

"Oh nothing Gaston. I was just thinking how much I love Vale, with Dust crystals that are powerful as they are beautiful, and my main competitor having the stealth skills of an elephant; I couldn't ask for a better target!" said the thief as he started to dress in his normal fancy attire.

"Actually Master Phantom, I came to tell you about some new Intel we have received that you may find even better." Replied the butler.

"Well don't blue ball me here Gaston what's the Intel?" Asked a now very curios Phantom.

Gaston tried to shake off the rather disturbing mental picture in his head. "It seems that Ereve is sending one of their knights to the Hunter Academy here in Vale. It turns out said knight has close ties to the Empress herself."

Phantom quickly started putting the pieces together, "So if I can get close to this knight, then there is a good chance of me getting close the Empress and her treasure! Brilliant absolutely Brilliant."

Gaston was surprised by the compliment " oh well thank..."

"I can't believe I thought of such a perfect plan!" Phantom interrupted

'I should have seen that one coming' thought Gaston. "Yes Master I don't know how you do it." He said while rolling his eyes.

"Now all I need is to be enrolled into the academy and then the plan can be put into motion. I trust that you can make it happen, right Gaston?" Phantom asked.

"Without a hitch Sir" he replied.

"Wonderful". After putting on his signature hat, Phantom grabbed his infamous deck of cards and his cane, Double Lariat, and opened up the door onto the bow of Lumiere. "Now if you will excuse me Gaston, tis a beautiful night and I have some business to attend to." He said as he started to disappear in a vortex of cards.

"Just be careful master, the last thing you need is unwanted attention before you head off to Beacon."

"Oh Gaston, I wouldn't dream of it" Phantom said sarcastically before he finally disappeared.

**A/N **

Thank you to all the poor souls who have continued to read this far, you guys give me the drive to keep writing in attempts to get better. This is the last of there types of chapters so the next will be the start of the actual story. As for the update schedule don't plan on a chapter a day because of the new semester plus marching season starting but I should be able to produce a few chapters a week... hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Sorry for the delay guys, It is marching band season, plus I had to catch up on summer assignments that I procrastinated.

As always neither RWBY nor Maple Story belong to me.

**Welcome to the Suck: Part 1**

After a rather long airship ride a familiar couple finally arrives at beacon.

"Oh my Monty, Lumi this place is huge! I mean look at all the places I could show off my artwork." Said Mercedes with her eyes sparkling like anime Burnie.

"Seriously Cedes, we arrive at the most prestigious hunter/huntress academy in all of Vale and that's the first thing that came to mind." Luminous said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yup" she said with a smile. She suddenly stopped on her tracks "Hey Lumi now that we are here, what do we do now."

The boy had to think for a moment. "I actually dot know. I didn't pay attention to the women on the airship's hologram; I guess we could ask someone".

Mercedes frowned "That sounds boring though, why don't we try and find that cutie we met at Junior's Club. I think she said she was headed to Beacon as well."

The mage sighed, "Cedes there are thousands of kids enrolled in Beacon the chances of us finding her are extremely..."

"Look there she is! Let's go Lumi" she exclaimed as she grabbed his arm and ran toward the blonde.

* * *

"Why don't you try and go make friends of your own." Yang said while trying to find a way out of the conversation.

"Why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asked innocently.

Yang quickly spotted the couple she met from the club 'You two have the best timing, ever, off all time'.

"Well actually my friends are here now, gottagocatchupokseeyahbye" Yang said in one breath while grabbing Luminous and Mercedes and running away.

"Hey Yang, who was that little cutie you were talking to?" Said Mercedes.

"Oh she is just my little sister, Ruby."

"Wait if she is your sister, then why did we run away from her like she was an ursa?" said Luminous.

"Oh I left her alone so she could work on her social skill and make friends. But don't worry she will be fine...probably."

The group heard a small explosion in the distance which caused Lumi and Cedes to look at each other.

"Yeaaaahhh it must run in the family." Luminous said.

"Oh come on guys, there is no way that was Ruby! It hasn't even been 5 minutes since we left." Yang said a bit agitated.

"Anyways, back to what we originally wanted to ask you. Do you have any clue where to go? Lumi and I weren't paying attention to the directions." Asked Mercedes.

"Well I wasn't exactly paying attention either; I was too busy trying to clean some moron's puke off my shoes. But it doesn't take an airship scientist to figure out where we need to go, just follow the large crowd of people and we are bound to get where we need."

"Well I feel stupid now." Lumi sighed.

"Don't worry spell boy that's why you got me, and you can go ahead Yang. I have a little painting to make with Stupid here."

"Alright, just don't be late you two." Yang said as she walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain cat fannus was enjoying the peace and quiet she found under a tree. Sadly for Blake, she has never been one to have good luck.

"Wooooohoooooooo" was all Blake heard before a rather large white wolf burst through the forest nearly hitting her.

"What the hell!" Blake yelled as she grabbed Gambol Shroud ready to take down her assailant.

"Whoa whoa, calm down there I am friendly." Aran said after seeing the girl grab her weapon.

Blake was stunned to see that there was a girl riding the beast. Not only that but she was shocked about how good looking the rider was.

"And I am really sorry about almost tackling you back there; I guess I was so excited about finally reaching beacon I wasn't paying attention to what was around me." Aran said as she rubbed the back of her head with a smile."

"Oh no don't worry, I was really into reading my book so I wasn't exactly paying attention to my surroundings either." Blake said.

"Oh what's your book about?" Aran asked while dismounting Ryko. The wolf then quickly walked over to the shade from the tree and collapsed out of exhaustion.

"Well it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake said.

'Aran, don't even think about telling her' scolded Maha.

"That idea sounds really familiar" Aran said with a smile.

'Aran what did I just tell you!' Said a very annoyed Maha.

"Well it is an overused theme for books." Blake said.

"Yah I bet that's it I guess" Aran said as she inwardly pouted that she couldn't mess with Maha more.

"Excuse me Miss, what do you think you are doing!" Berated a very stressed out Miss Goodwitch as she marched her way to the snowcapped teen.

"Well that's my cue to get the hell outa here, bye" Blake said before booking it out of there.

'Don't leave me here with her!' Aran screamed inwardly. "I have no clue what you are talking about" she said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"What I mean is why did you just hurdle through the forest, and why is that here". Goodwitch said while pointing at the wolf lounging in the shade.

"First of all, that it you are referring to has a name which is Ryko. For as why we came through the forest, Ryko and I traveled from Rein and the forest just happened to be in the way to Beacon so naturally I had to go through it." Aran said confused on why this didn't make sense to the administrator.

"If you came from Rien why didn't you just take and airship?" Goodwitch asked.

"Because airships are no fun!" Exclaimed the teen.

"Ok whatever but as for your pet over there, beacon doesn't allow pets on campus." Said the blonde.

"Oh no you are mistaken, Ryko isn't my pet he is my partner" Aran said not worried at all.

"Well whatever you call him, rules are rules Miss..."

"Aran"

"Miss Aran you have to follow them" Goodwitch finished.

"Yes Miss Goodwitch you are correct. Rules are rules." Interrupted a man holding a coffee mug in his hand. "And according to beacons first rule: students are allowed to use any weapon or fighting style they choose as long as they provide their own materials."

"Yes Professor, I know this but how does that relate to..." Goodwitch asked before being interrupted again.

"Well, it just so happens that Ryko is part of Aran's unique fighting style. So it is up to us to accommodate this exception. Ozpin said.

"Yes Sir" Goodwitch said reluctantly while grabbing her scroll. "I will make sure the mutt has a place to stay.

"Now Miss Aran, make sure to not miss the announcements that will be given in the auditorium later today."

"Of course and thank you Sir." Aran said while she quickly hugged the Professor. She accidentally knocked the Professor's coffee out of his hand during the hug, and the Professor's normal relaxed nature quickly turned for the worse.

'Well this will certainly be a fun speech' thought Goodwitch.

**A/N **Sorry for breaking this chapter in 2. I just felt that it would be better to upload something today rather than upload all of it at a later date.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I am back after that Lord knows how long MIA. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am not dead and that you are going to have to suffer through more of my terrible writing Mwahahahaha. Anyways I hope you enjoy or can at least tolerate. **

**And I want to Thank: Shiyo kinishi Ginzou Yamauchi, DarkKitsuneFluffy, and CobaltGale for the favorites and follows as well as cxzn416 for the follow.**

**And as always not matter how hard I wish I still don't own RWBY or MapleStory.**

**Welcome to the Suck Pt. 2**

Mihile stood in the corner of one of Beacon's finest airships careful to avoid the crowd of hopeful Beacon initiates. Well to call it just an airship is an understatement, it reminded the knight more of a lobby for a resort than an airship. And he wasn't standing in the corner because he was antisocial in any way but he is prone to airsickness and didn't quite trust the medicine that Neinhart had gave him before he left. So far the mentor's medicine had been working but that's not all he gave Mihile on his way out. Neinhart in his infinite wisdom had advised the knight not to bring his full heavy armor but to try and blend in with how the students in Vale dress. Except Neinhart's idea of blending in could use some help. So instead of his ivory and gold armor he was fitted with a golden long sleeve Kevlar shirt under a small silver and grey breastplate. As for his lower half he wore grayish jeans interwoven with carbon fibers. To top it off Neinhart mad sure to give the knight a red banner with the Empress's logo imprinted on it to cover his right leg down to his thigh.

'_Despite being a tad bit flashy, you sure picked a spiffy outfit mentor. Although the new weapons may have been a bit too far' _Mihile pondered to himself. The mentor had gone so far as to adapt the knight's weapons to his new environment at Beacon. Since most students had weapons that could take multiple shapes or even turn into a firearm; Nienhart took it upon himself to create a sword that could change in height, width, and even weight distribution to suit different situations the knight might find himself in. He created this by weaving a sword of multicolored plates that matched his breastplate and would arrange themselves by reacting to the knight's semblance of light. As for his shield, Neinhart devised a watch that could deploy the knight's shield of light on command and retract when not in use. The knight became so engrossed in looking at his new attire and toys in one of the airships mirrors that he didn't see the man approaching him from behind.

"I gamble that you are not from vale are you?" asked the stranger starling Mihile. He quickly spun on his heels to find the origin of the sudden outburst and quickly found the source. Mihile quickly studied the boy who stood in front of him. The guy was rather small and had short light brown hair, light teal eyes, and an outfit that could put Madoka to shame. He wore a bright red robe with gold embroidery that cut off at his waist and wore black shorts and boots that matched his robe. He had a short white cape and strange enough wore a purple and gold headband for reasons Mihile couldn't figure out. As for his weapon, he had a gold and jeweled staff or spear the likes of which Mihile couldn't quite tell.

"Great, I haven't even set foot onto Beacon and people can already tell I am an outsider" Mihile chuckled, "was it really that obvious?"

"Well to be honest with you, I took a complete guess. You see, I am not from Vale either and you seemed to have a similar aura around you." The boy admitted while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I guess that is somewhat better, anyways the name is Mihile a humble knight of Empress Cygnus" he said with a slight bow out of habit.

"Hmmm I can't say I have ever heard of Empress Cygnus but that doesn't surprise me. It is nice to meet you Mihile, my name is Evan former farm boy and current dragon tamer" the boy said nonchalantly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Eva…" the knight paused for a moment as the gears in his head started turning, "WHAT!" he screamed suddenly before the two boys were interrupted by the intercom.

"We have arrived at Beacon Academy, I hope to fly all of you students again but for now have a nice day!" the pilot chirped in as the doors of the airship swung open and students began filing out.

"I guess that's our cue. I will see you around Mihile" Evan said while leaving the knight still in shock.

Mihile quickly shook of the state of shock "Wait you can't just leave like that!" he screamed while trying to catch up with the boy. Catching up to the boy wasn't hard since it was now Evan's turn to be in shock as Mihile found him standing on the landing pad in utter awe. He quickly found what the boy was transfixed about, Beacon was gorgeous. The campus was full of absolutely amazing architecture and with the centerpiece being a tall tower with what seemed to be a radiant Emerald on top. Although the Capitol city of Ereve far surpassed Beacon in beauty he could understand how a former farm boy could be so fascinated. Speaking of the farm boy, "Hey Evan what did you say right before we got of the ship?" he inquired.

Evan took a bit to come back to reality before answering, "Oh just that I used to be a farm boy"

"No, no after you said that."

"That's our cue?" asked the boy not sure what Mihile is getting at.

"Noooo! Right before that, like in the middle of those two." The knight said while he face palmed.

"Ahhhh that I am a dragon tamer" Evan said as if he had just won a game of charades.

"Yes that's what I meant. You can't just casually tell someone that and try to just walk away at that!" the knight scolded.

"Sorry but the nice pilot lady told us to get off and I just did as she told me" The boy said innocently.

Mihile instantly melted by the boy's tone, "Okay that's beside the point, Dude that's awesome! I thought Dragons were just a legend?"

"No Dragons very much exist; some say they have existed even longer than the Creatures of Grimm have; although their numbers are very few now. My partner Mir may very well be the last of his kind." Evan informed.

"Well now that you got me hooked where exactly is this dragon of yours?" Mihile asked while looking around trying to find some big ass flying lizard.

"Well sadly he isn't here right now, the headmaster said he was still trying to find a place to house Mir but he told me that the arrangements should be finished by tomorrow. So I guess you will have to wait until then." The boy responded.

"Well I guess we should just head to that meeting that the hologram told us about. I am sure it is about something important to us initiates." Said the knight pointing toward the auditorium.

"Yah I agree, I feel bad for whatever bloak happened to miss that hologram" Evan said while walking with the knight.

As the two outsiders were walking to the hall someone bumped into the knight. He turned around to see who had just bumped into him and came face to face with some blue haired kid. The kid was probably the same age as the knight and stood just a tad taller than him. He wore a silver overcoat that poofed out almost like a combat skirt. Under which he wore a blue t-shirt and green pants. He had a simple cane in his right hand as well but seemed more for show since it looked like he could walk just fine. Despite all of this for some reason the man's face seemed to stick out the most. With a face that was the epitome of pretty boy, dark blue eyes to match his hair, and a facial expression of such pure jovial mischief that the knight could have sworn he has seen him before. He couldn't help but think that his picture was on some kind of wanted poster, but there was enough things that were off that Mihile dismissed this thought.

"Forgive me there good sir, I seemed to have been lost in thought and most have zoned out, now if you will excuse me I am off to find a good cup of tea." Said the blue haired boy somehow keeping that mischievous smile of his the whole time. After that he just simply walked away.

"Well that was weird" Evan commented.

"Yah no kidding man, something seemed off about him. Whatever, let's just head to that meeting" Mihile added before the pair continued to walk on.

* * *

'_Well that was interesting, based off of that emblem on the knight's hip-cape; he is definitely the emissary of Empress Cygnus'_ Phantom thought to himself. '_And judging from how he looked at me, he must recognize me but I don't think he knows quite who I am just yet. Well Gaston I owe you one, your idea to disguise myself worked like a charm. It's amazing what a simple hair dye and wardrobe change can do to a person. Well on the bright side I scammed $10 of the knight and I intend to spend it on a good cup of tea at that café that teacher mentioned.'_

Phantom continued his stroll taking him through a courtyard into a flower garden where he finally found his destination. A small bar like shack surrounded by a myriad of roses that seemed to contain every color. "Oh I can get used to this real quick" Phantom said to no one in particular.

"The best part is that not many people come here so it stays relatively peaceful here" said a mysterious voice sitting on the other side of the shack. He followed that melodic voice until he found his treasure. A girl dressed in a light rich tan sweater and a dark chocolate scarf and corset around her stomach. With lovely brown hair with a fiery tint at the end mostly hidden by here burette and sunglasses to complete the outfit. This girl was obviously one who had the self-esteem of a trumpet player.

"Well I hate to break your peace but is that seat taken?" Phantom said hinting at the seat next to the lady.

"It is now pretty boy" she said with a flirtatious smile.

"I was hoping you would say that. Excuse me waiter can I get a cup of black tea and a cinnamon biscotti if you have one" he said looking at the person behind the counter.

"Coming right up" the barista responded.

"You don't see many people ordering tea over coffee here" the girl beside Phantom commented.

"Well it just so happens I was taught to enjoy the superiority of tea when I was quite young. How about you, what is your preference?" he asked the jewel of a women before him.

"Honestly, I enjoy anything with Caffeine in it. Caffeine is kinda my thing really, yet I would have to say Hot Coco is my favorite for… sentimental reasons." She responded, particularly smiling at the last part.

"Well aren't you just an interesting girl. Now do you have a name or am I going to have to tell others that I died today and met this angel?" he said as the barista handed him his drink and biscotti.

"Oh you are going to be a fun one" she laughed "and the names Coco pretty boy."

"What a lovely name. In case you were wondering about mine its Phantom" he responded.

"Well it's a pleasure Phantom but shouldn't you be at the assembly for all the initiates right now?" she inquired.

"Well, let us look at my options here shall we. I can either stand in a crowded room listening to some headmaster drone on and on about some exam, or stay at this amazing café with various beauties to pleasure my eyes" Phantom said making sure to look at Coco when finishing his sentence.

"Well as much as I would love to stay I am afraid that I actually have classes today and skipping isn't an option for me, Au revior Phantom" she said and began to leave.

"Wait! Can I at least get your number?" Phantom almost begged not wanting this chance to slip through.

"You may fool others Phantom but your face is a hard one to forget. I think a master thief such as you will have no problem getting my number soon." And with that she left leaving Phantom absolutely shocked.

'She calls me a master thief yet she was the one who stole my heart' Phantom thought as he took the first sip of his tea. "Yup I can get used to it real quickly here."

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading and as a little bit of news a friend of mine is drawing a cover art for this story and hopefully if it all scans well it should be up soon. So I want to say thank you to Aegis Fell for the cover art and go check out his story Silver Horzon. By the chance if scanning doesnt go well and any of the few readers are good at drawing and want to draw a Cover art for this story just PM me and I will be glad to put it up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey reader the few of you there are, out comes a new chapter. As always, thank you for taking your time to read and reviews for constructive criticism or tips are welcomed. **

**I do not own the rights to RWBY or Maplestory no matter how hard I wish.**

**Southbound**

"Lumi wake up"

"Lumi wake up"

"**LUMI WAKE THE HELL UP**"

Luminous quickly woke up to find himself in a large auditorium filled with teenagers his age who were sleeping anywhere and everywhere they could find room to sleep. Upon further investigation he could see a very, very unhappy Mercedes standing over him.

Looking at his alarm clock it read 6:00am in which he proceeded to moan, "Cedes, it is still 6 o'clock in the morning. For what reason would you wake me up at such an ungodly hour?"

Before the mage could lie back down in his sleeping back the girl grabbed him by his pj's and pulled him up until they were face to face.

"I woke you up because our entrance exam starts in 30 minutes and we have yet to go to the locker room and get ready!" Mercedes managed to whisper while keeping the same intensity of a drill sergeant.

"What are you talking about Mercedes; our entrance exam doesn't start till noon"

"It WAS at noon until I changed it last night to the 1st time slot so that we could get it over with!"

The mages' eyes quickly doubled in size realizing the situation at hand. He rushed out of his sleeping bag and opened up his bag to find a pair of clothes. He knew he didn't have the time to put on his intricate robe that he always wore, so he chose a button down shirt that Mercedes had bought him that was black on one side and white on the other as well as the matching pair of pants. While he was changing he still found time to scold Mercedes.

"Why didn't you tell me you changed the time slot?!"

Although Mercedes had her back toward her changing friend she still argued back, "Well I am telling you now aren't I!"

"That doesn't count. Things like this need more of a heads up."

Mercedes had gotten to the point where she just started ignoring Luminous and looked at the clock again. "20 minutes left Lumi."

After hearing this, the boy just gave up on getting ready and grabbed his friends hand then the couple disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Simultaneously, the couple reappeared in the empty locker room with another flash of light.

While the mage simply walked to his locker Mercedes fell to the grown trying to orientate herself. "Dang it Lumi! Warn me next time you decide to do something like that!"

Lumi smiled in victory, "Yah it sucks when someone doesn't tell you when they do something, doesn't it?" he turned to see his defeated friend walk to her locker pouting.

As they opened their lockers, Luminous pulled out a simple staff that contained two jewels. At one end had a light blue orb that was held by what looked like four golden wings 90 degrees apart. Where on the other end held a shiny ebony orb that was incased by four platinum wings. The orientations of these orbs have varying effects on whether he is using light or dark spells.

Meanwhile Mercedes opened up her locker to see her two beloved crossbows, Casull and Jackal. The crossbows were inverted to where the protruding ends are perpendicular to the ground rather than parallel to it. In addition, the bowguns fired bolts made out of her aura and when needed; the bolts can be infused with dust for an extra kick.

After a few snarky comments between the two, the pair had finished readying up for the exam and headed toward the transport to exam site.

"Ugghhhh, Lumiiiiiii! Why do we have to take the airship? Can't you just teleport us there or something?" the girl moaned as they were loading onto the airship.

"Oh how selfish of me. It's not like I have to save my energy for some important exam or anything." He replied as sarcastically as he could.

"Hmph, well you don't have to be such a prick about it." she said while turning her back to the mage. The boy knew he would be receiving the silent treatment for the rest of the transit; so he decided to make the best of it and meditate.

With his ever present cane and coffee mug, the professor stood on top of the hill overlooking the emerald forest looking at his watch to strike 6:30. As he was waiting he scanned the students in front of him to observe the future first year students. Of course there were the average students who just blended into the crowd like a bunch of black backdrops, but there were a few students who really caught his eye.

* * *

One young man sported styled blue hair and a mischievous grin to match. The boy seemed to be mocking the professor by carrying a cane and coffee mug as well. A few students down stood the knight from Ereve. The Empress herself wrote to Ozpin, asking him to take good care of her beloved knight. Ozpin intended to keep his promise and present Ereve with the best knight the kingdom has ever had. Next to the said knight was the only mage in the entire 1st batch of examinees. He had multicolored eyes, one eye was a bright blue color that matched the orb on his staff. His other eye was a deep blood red. Lastly, was the blasted girl who broke his mug yesterday. She wore the same exact joyous smile while resting on top of her large wolf.

The professor checked his watch once again to see that it was finally 6:30. He readjusted his glasses before starting the speech he would have to repeat many times this day. "Good morning initiates, I hope that you are all ready for this test. In front of you is the emerald forest, this is where your exam shall take place. As many of you are well aware, today is they day that you shall receive your partners as well. When in the forest, the first person you make eye contact with shall be your partner for the rest of your career here at beacon. Once partnered, you shall make you way to the north of the forest where you will find some ruins that contains some relics. Each pair shall take one relic and bring it back to this cliff and your examination is finished. Any questions?"

The mage was the first to speak up, "Sir, what exactly is dropping us off I don't see any airships nearby?"

The professor smiled lightly as he looked toward Aran and here wolf on the outermost pressure plate. "Gravity" immediately after he finished the last syllable the girl and wolf were launched off the cliff into the wilderness. Soon after, the other students were catapulted into the forest. "Oh that never gets old" the professor laughed to himself as he walked away from the cliff.

* * *

"WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO" the Aran screams as she cuts through the skies above Emerald forest. She looks behind her to see Ryoko equally enjoying their brief flight as he sticks his tongue out like dogs do out the window of a moving car.

'I hate to ruin your fun but how exactly do you plan on landing?' Maha chimed in a somewhat annoyed manor.

"psssh that's easy Maha, I will just do that tree trick they do in the cartoons. You know how they grab the tip of the tree and as the tree bends it slows them down!"

'You know, sometimes I can't tell if your joking or just plain stupid.'

'Maybe you just lack the senses to notice my genius'. The trio's descent increased rapidly while Aran decided which tree would be the best to break her landing. She found a nice pine tree that suited her needs and focused her aura into her arms and braced for impact. As soon as the energetic teen collided with the tree, she took the tip of the tree into a death grip and continued to fall. Like a bungee cord, the tree broke the girls fall as the said tree bent into an arch. Aran came to a complete stop mere inches above the ground and happily let go of the tree. The tree catapulted instantaneously back into its upright position as if trying to escape from the girl.

'how in Oum's great Remnant did that happen!?'

'I don't know. Science?' Aran replied as she started skipping in a random direction.

'Oh no no no no no no. That was NOT science! Hell that was probably the complete opposite of science. I am pretty sure you just broke several laws of physics with that stunt.'

'Well you know what they say, some laws are meant to be broken'

'THAT DOESN'T APPLY TO SCIENTFIC LAWS! Actually you know what, I am done. There is no point trying to reason with you'.

Aran smiled as she continued her enthusiastic stroll through the woods when she heard the bushes behind her rustle. Before she could react a rather large beowulf sprang from out of the bushes and rammed into the teen knocking her to the ground and separating her from Maha.

The grimm wasn't about to let her regain her weapon so it engaged her. It dished out a combo of slashes and swipes with none of its attempts hitting the mark. Seeing a gap in attacks Aran decided to go onto the offensive and released a left hook into the monster's gut. The beowulf staggered backwards while Aran decided to follow up with a devastating kick to its knee causing the beowulf to kneel.

Seeing that it was incapacitated she turned around to go pick up Maha so she could finish off the wounded creature. As she picked the halberd from the ground she heard a large thud and felt warm liquid spray across her neck.

As she turned around she was greeted by Ryoko sitting on his haunches with the remnants of what was a Beowulf scattered below him. Although what peaked her interest wasn't the gore of the splattered grimm but what Ryoko was carrying in his mouth.

Dangling from Ryoko's mouth was what looked like a very annoyed looking boy who had different colored eyes, his left eye was a light blue where his right eye was a blood red. His staff was equally intriguing as it two seemed to be comprised of two different elements. She was broken out of her stupor as said boy spoke up.

"I take it that this mutt is yours?"

"yup! His name is Ryoko. And I take it that since you're the first person I have made eye contact with that makes us partners." Aran chirped happily. "Unless of course you want Ryoko to be your partner for the next four years.''

The boy seemed to shudder at the thought of her second statement. "I think I would rather not be stuck with a dog so you will be fine."

"Yays" she squealed before running up and hugging her newfound partner.

'The poor kid should have stuck with the mutt' Maha thought to himself.

"Well my new partner in crime my name is Aran. I was born and raised in a small Artic village of Rien and I have come to Beacon to kickass and have fun!"

"Well Aran my name is Luminous and if you don't mind I don't like to talk much about my past. It kind of brings back memories I would like to forget. Although I will tell you that I have come to Beacon to gain a deeper understanding of the magic I possess, plus I needed to make sure my friend Mercedes keeps out of trouble."

"You have a friend?! Can I meet her? Is she fun? Does she use magic like you? Does she dress as dumb as you? Do you like her?" Luminous stood in disbelief watching the girl ask all of those questions in one breath.

"Yes. No. Very. To an Extent. That is offensive. And NO! that should answer all of your questions in order."

"Wow you have pretty good memory" Aran said as she hopped onto Ryoko's back. " now why don't yah hop on so we can go find those relics that the headmaster was talking about."

"Yah I would rather not ride on that mutt of yours."

"Why noooot! There is more than enough room for two people" Aran replied trying her best to give a puppy dog face with Ryoko trying the same thing.

"That's not going to work on me. I have become immune to that face from the years of Mercedes using it against me. Besides I am a mage who is skilled in the art of teleportation, I can just teleport the both of us to the ruins to the north that I saw while being catapulted."

"But that kills the fun of the journey" she whined. "Fine if you don't want to ride then I am forced to take measures into my own hands. Ryoko, grab him"

"Wait what?" before the mage could react the wolf had grabbed him by his shirt and began running out of the clearing. Luminous finding himself in the same annoying position as before teleported so that he was sitting behind Aran. "there is no reasoning with you is there?"

'OH you don't know how right you are kid'

"And if you are going to kidnap me could you at least go the right direction cause right now. We are headed southbound and the ruins are to the north."

"I know that, I was just testing you." She says with a smile although Luminous saw right past her façade. "Ryoko heel"

Ryoko went from full out sprint to stop instantly which caused Luminous to slam into Aran and flinging his arms around the teen. Luminous was too focused on trying to figure out what just happened to realize where exactly his hand was resting.

"So you're the feisty type, that's kinky." Aran said as she looked behind her at the mage. Luminous just stared at her in utter confusion before he noticed that his hands were holding her… assets. His multicolored eyes doubled in size and his face grew beet red almost matching his right eye. He immediately let go and clasped his hand together as if he were praying to the might Oum.

"I am so utterly sorry. It was a complete accident and will never happen again." He repeated multiple times while bowing.

"hahahaha don't worry its ok. I am not some uptight Ice Queen or anything." She then turned back around facing forward. "Now Ryoko onward to victory."

**That is it for this chapter so thank you for reading. If you are on a fanfiction binge then I suggest checking out my friends story _Nightfall _by Aegis Fell. Unlike me he is an actual writer and not some math buff trying to pass as one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And you thought I finally gave up. Ha you can't get rid of me that easy. Thanks again for the few of you who sacrifice some of your precious time to read. I do hope you find some way to enjoy. Now back to the usual I don't own MapleStory or RWBY no matter how many shooting stars I wish on.**

**Onward To Victory**

After an hour of traveling through the woods the blonde knight found himself in a large clearing. In the distance he could see several marble pillars arranged in a semicircle in which various pedestals stood surrounding an altar.

"Oh praise the sun. I finally found this place!" Mihile yelled. He broke out into a run for the ruins with a new found vigor. As if to reflect his attitude; the knight's aura started to shine like a beacon around him.

Once he got close enough the pedestals his aura immediately dissipated. His previously smiling face now took to horror. "My luck cannot be THIS bad!" The knight stood in disbelief as he looked upon all the pedestals, empty.

"no,No,NO," He said as if trying to reassure himself. "I am a knight of Ereve; I should be the best candidate. How could I possibly be late. This is NOT how this works!"

"This is totally not how this works!" screamed a mysterious voice in the woods.

"Oh great now the forest is mocking me this is exactly what I needed". Mihile sighed and just stood trying to process a new plan of action.

"Seriously, this is so beary uncool." Yelled the voice again.

The knight was surprised by this outburst more than the first one. HE thought the first was just his imagination but this time he knew it had to be someone else… He would never come up with such a dumb line. " Hey do you need any help?" He yelled to the forest.

"Indubitably! I am having a bit of an ursa problem" the forest replied.

"Well if you can lure it to the sound of my voice I will help".

"Yes that sounds good. judging by the sound of your voice We should arrive shortly".

The knight smiled, at least he would have something to vent his frustration on. He waved left hand in front his watch which activated his shield. Rays of golden light burst from his wrist and entangled themselves into the pattern of a medium sized shield. He then reached back and unsheathed what looked to be a small cleaver. He focused his aura into the blade and it responded by unfolding into the shape of a straight greatsword. Hefting the blade onto his left shoulder he tried to look as heroic as possible, you know to impress whoever he was saving.

To the knight's surprise it was the ursa that came out first. Except it didn't seem angry, the Grimm almost looked as if it were scared. Either way it wasn't too keen on stopping and Mihile was in its direct path.

Realizing what was inevitable Mihile through his shield in front and focused his semblance into his right arm. Mihile's shield shown a bright gold as the ursa slammed into it. The bear found its entire momentum redirected into its skull. As the ursa recoiled the knight took his opportunity and swept his sword against the creature's leg.

"I have got it from here old sport" said the familiar voice as he threw a card where the ursa was about to land. The ground cracked underneath the weight of the creature when it landed. Then a familiar golden light sparked underneath and the poor creature was sent airborne. Phantom weaved a storm of cards that not just impaled but obliterated the creature. The cards soon fluttered back down around the boy as he looked upon the knight who helped him.

"Thanks again for your help Sir. I have been chasing that guy for a good ten minutes now." The blue haired boy said with a mischievous smile.

Standing In front of Mihile was the blue haired kid from the other day. Wearing the same silver overcoat, wooden cane, and of course that ever mischievous smile. Of course it has to be this guy. The only person I had a bad feeling about yesterday. Of course today just has to be one of those days, Mihile thought to himself. "Wait did you just say you were chasing an ursa?"

"Well after 30 minutes of walking through the woods, I got pretty bored. So when I came across a den of ursi; I decided to … entertain myself. But that guy over there happened to get away and thus here we are".

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense". Mihile lied. "Anyways let me be the first to congratulate you on making it to the ruins".

"I can see that, and seeing as you are alone I guess we are partners right?" Phantom asked. "So have you already picked up a relic?"

"And let me be the first to disappoint, there are no more relics left." Mihile said while watching Phantoms reaction.

"What? That's not how this is supposed to work!" the boy said in distraught.

"That's exactly what I said. Apparently our luck is just that bad".

"YaaaaaaHoooooo" screamed a third voice in the distance. Both Mihile and Phantom turned to the direction of the voice.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones late for the party." Mihile said trying to break the somber mood.

"$10, that's the girl with the wolf" Phantom added.

"Sorry man I don't have a wallet on me" Mihile responded.

"Yes you do, It is in your front left pocket." Phantom said before thinking.

"True but its empty… Wait how did you know that's where I put my wallet?" Mihile turned to look at Phantom.

'Phantom think of something quick' He thought to himself. "Lucky guess" Phantom shrugged.

"Sure whatever" Mihile said skeptically.

'Nailed it, good job Phantom.' 'Thanks Phantom'.

The owner of the third voice soon became visible. A pair of teens riding a large white wolf. The teen in front was a female with a dark complexion. Long snow white hair in a ponytail. Wearing a green winter jacket cut off at the elbows and shorts to match. And like Phantom had a trademark smile except her smile was less mischievous and more joyful.

Behind here was a mage wearing a black and white button down shirt with slacks to match. Carrying a weird jeweled staff and multicolored eyes. Unlike his partner, he looked rather annoyed.

The pair on the wolf soon caught up to Mihile and Phantom. "Hey guys wasup?" the girl asked.

"Oh we are just dandy" Mihile said sarcastically.

"And you will be too. Once I tell you that there are no more relics left to grab." Phantom chimed in with his smile.

"Really." Aran asked innocently.

"What! But that's not how this works" Luminous said confused.

"That's what we said." The pair said in unison. They looked at each other afterward a bit creeped out.

"See I told you we should have teleported here." Luminous said angrily at the girl. "Now I won't be able to attend Beacon" he said dejected.

Both Mihile and Phantom felt the weight of the mages words. It never occurred to them what the consequences of showing up without a relic would be.

"Oh my Cygnus, Neinheart is going to slaughter me for not getting in" Mihile dreaded.

"And that means I will actually fail at something" Phantom said.

It took a minute of the three boys wallowing in their own despair before Aran got fed up. "Ok guys that's enough!" she yelled at the boys. "Who cares if we didn't get the relics or whatever. That just means we are extra special! I don't know about you guys but I came way too far to get here and I have no intention of leaving Beacon anytime soon. If that means I have to kick the ass of all the other candidates who retrieved relics. Then so be it! The only consequence of not getting a relic is having a sore foot tomorrow.

All the boys stood dumbfounded for a moment. Phantom was the first to speak up, "Now that is an idea I can get behind".

"Well I am always ready to open up a new can of whoop ass". Mihile added.

"That is the best idea I have heard all day. So why not?" Luminous chimed.

"Woof! Woof!" Ryoko confirmed.

Aran jumped onto Ryoko and pointed confidently into the sky, " Now everyone climb on and let's go!".

"Wrong way" the three corrected.

"Pffft just making sure you guys were paying attention". She laughed. "Now onward to victory!"

* * *

The squad was at the base of the cliffs when they heard a blood curdling scream nearby.

"The hell was that" Phantom asked immediately.

"That had to be a candidate in trouble!" Aran responded.

"Correction, judging by the scream I'd say that WAS a candidate in trouble" Luminous said.

"Well we have to go help!" Mihile righteously added.

"No we don't have to do anything." Phantom argued " Besides mage boy here is probably right. Even if we were to go, there would be nothing to help!"

"Y'all can shut up" Aran said "Ryoko is my partner and he goes where I tell him. Now Ryoko head toward that scream".

"Bark, Bark".

They arrived to a horrific scene. A field covered in fresh scarlet with mangled and ripped remains scattered everywhere. The trees seemed to weep tears of crimson for the atrocity that occurred. Even the shattered moon seemed like a red tinted omen. In the middle stood a lone figure. He wore black and gold clothing that hugged his figure. From his back sprouted dark black and purple wings that shared no resemblance to any Grimm or faunus. He had long dark violet hair that helped mask his pale gray face. Strange and intricate markings dawned his body and face. His eyes stood out the most with an almost demonic shade of crimson. They were full of so much hate and fear that not even the eyes of Phobos could compare. And in his hand stood a cruel mace that was the paintbrush of this wicked portrait.

The group was so shocked by the cruelty of it all that they just shut down. No one could complete a single coherent thought. As if they needed any more surprise the figure spoke to them not in a voice of malevolence but of one in pain.

"He hoped you all would show up. He couldn't risk you not getting in". And with those words the figure tossed two black pawns to the group that Mihile caught. "All the world's a stage,

And all the men and women merely players". With that the figure was engulfed in darkness and disappeared.

* * *

"Mihile, Aran, Phantom, Luminous" the four stepped onto the stage were all Beacon was in attendance. "The four of you chose the black pawn pieces. Therefore you will know be known as Team MAPL. You will be led by…" The Professor pinched the bridge of his nose as if frustrated. "Miss Aran".

**A/N: I know its Cannon to have the First letter of the Team be the leader, but having Aran as leader just feels so right for me. Plus MAPL fits better than AMPL. Thanks again for any of you who continue reading and I will write Chapter 9 Sometime in the future. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As per usual I do not own Maplestory or RWBY. Thank you for any of those who still read the series. And a quick thank you to coolexaj for his contributions to Kaiser/Kyle.**

Could Have Been Worse

The first rays of dawn burst through the blinds. They danced on my cheek coursing me to wake up. Lucky for them, I am used to waking up early for the hunt. Although the rather loud snoring kinda took me off guard.

I sat up in bed and gazed at my new team. Luminous was quietly sleeping in a ball, like a cute puppy. Then Phantom, the source of the loud snoring, sprawled across his bed as if he were playing _twister_ in his sleep. Mihile's bed was the complete opposite: the sheets were all folded up on the corner of the bed like they had been when we first arrived last night.

Maha spoke up in my head after he sensed my worry for my missing teammate, "He woke up about and hour ago and went out for a run."

I admire this guy's dedication for training, but now I have to wait until he gets back to… THUD. I quickly look at the door to see what had interrupted my thoughts. Nothing happened for a few seconds until there was a knock at the door. I jumped out of bed and opened the door to find an exhausted and sweaty Mihile.

"I forgot the doors automatically lock themselves" he mumbled while trying to hind the obvious red mark on his forehead.

"That's ok. Just remember that here in Vale, we open doors with our hands not our heads," I responded while walking backward into the dorm room. "Actually you came at the perfect time." I spun on my heels to address the remaining part of my team. "GOOD MORING!"

I was quickly greeted by a slew of colorful language and a pillow to my face. Even Mihile recoiled at the outburst.

I saw Lumi reach out to check his holopad, "Aran, it is 7'olcock. If our first class doesn't start till 9:30, why did you wake us up?"

"Well that gives us an hour to find the cafeteria and eat breakfast. We are going together because as the saying goes, a team that eats together fights together."

"I am pretty sure that isn't how the saying goes," Phantom said under his breath.

I faced Phantom after hearing his comment, "Then I figured it would take about and hour for everyone to get ready. Well 10 minutes for Mihile, Lumi, and I then 30 minutes for you."

"I only need 25 minutes Dear, but thanks for thinking of me." Phantom ended with a smirk.

"Lastly, I gave us 30 minutes for overflow and travel time to our first class."

Luminous looked at me surprised, "That is actually a far more thought out reason than I was expecting."

I posed with my hands on my hips, "I can plan things out when I want to. Now come on team, let us grace the day with our presence."

* * *

I am so not a morning person. Although I had my morning tea to jumpstart my day, my energetic team captain wasn't exactly making it easier. Our 'glorious' leader was currently shoveling her monstrosity of a breakfast into her mouth. I sighed knowing that I would have to address the elephant in the room. "Ok Dear, what _is_ that thing you're eating?"

She finished chewing what was in her mouth, " Well it is sausage, egg, and cheese that's wrapped in a waffle and covered with sausage gravy." She quickly went back to her food while the rest of us had an expression off disgust.

"Well that certainly sounds… nutritional" Luminous said trying to be supportive.

"OMG Lumi is that you?" said a very energetic, feminine voice.

Great! This is what I needed for the day: another hyperactive female to spice up my morning. What did I do to deserve this?

"I am glad to see that you survived the initiation without me," the speaker said coming into view. She was a cute girl with long blonde hair. She was surprisingly built for having a small frame, and she seemed to radiate confidence from her stance alone.

"Oh come on Mercedes, we both know I carried you through Signal. Plus I don't think my new partner Aran would have allowed me to die." Luminous retorted.

I saw this Mercedes give our leader an odd look before she contorted her face back into a smile. "Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Mercedes. I am Luminous's old partner from Signal."

"And my name is Aran, Luminous's _new_ partner. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said meeting Mercedes glance.

"And these are my other two Teammates: Mihile"

"Hello"

"and Phantom"

"Pleasure is mine" I said with my characteristic smile.

"It is nice to meet you all." She said while still looking at Aran. "My team should be coming soon and I will introduce you all." After a few tense minutes of small talk between Aran and Mercedes, the rest of her team showed up.

I glanced up to see a unique trio of students. First, came a small brown haired boy she called Evan. He had a smaller frame than Mercedes and I guessed him to be a more aura-based fighter. The next person introduced himself as Kyle. He had long light blue hair and dark horns on his head and red wings on his back. Based on his build I guessed him to be the tank of the group. Like Mercedes, he held a certain presence about him. Now the last person certainly got my attention. A beautiful faunus stood before me. She had short purple hair in which pointy cat ears emerged. She had a similar build to Mercedes, yet had a more reticent presence to her. Mercedes introduced her as Mastema.

Mastema stood back as the others in her team talked with mine. Well maybe my day is salvageable after all. I soon found myself walking up to her. "Hello there beautiful, my name is Phantom. It is a pleasure to meet you."

She gave me a quick glance, "It is nice to meet you as well, but don't expect much of a conversation with me. I am not exactly what you would call a morning person."

"That's _purrfect_. I know of a good cafe on campus where we can calmly enjoy our morning. I could use a little peace and quiet. What do you say?"

"Sorry, I don't fall for the pretty-boy type," and with that she walked away.

"Oh she is good"

* * *

"Congratulations for making it to your first class on time. If you wish to get through this class, then I suggest everyone keep that habit."

Do you hear that Phantom? Spend anymore time fixing that hair of yours and we are going to have a rough time in this class.

"My name is Professor Goodwitch. If you are here today then you must be good, but I am here to make you better."

Yes, Empress Cygnus seemed to think the same thing. If you couldn't make me better, then I would still be in Ereve.

"Now this class is all about teamwork. If you and your partner are fighting two different battles, then you will fail. You must learn how to fight as one."

I found myself glancing over to find my partner completely ignoring this whole speech. He is trying, and failing might I add, to talk to that Mastema girl. Well I guess I was wrong, this class is already going to be rough.

"Whether you and your partner fight on beat with each other, or fight in a syncopated succession to one another, you must have a strategy. I understand that most of you are new to each other. Achieving this goal is a long process. Starting tomorrow, I will randomly select pairs of partners to spare. I suggest you start planning a strategy with your partner now."


End file.
